galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Camera Org
The Camera Org appeared in 2002 TV series called Power Rangers Wild Force. Camera Org is (as his name applies) a camera-themed Org, who serves as the primary villain of the episode "Click, Click, Zoom". Camera Org was one of the ancient Orgs that worked with Master Org 3,000 years ago. He tooked the form of a camera and had the ability to steal the life force of the people and make them invisible. He first appeared and attacked a young couple, the Yellow Ranger morphed and was about to strike the Org, but was stopped by Jindrax, Carmera Org watches on the battle along with Toxica who had just arrived, with the Taylor down, he had the clean chance, he took her picture, causing her to become invisible, he later returned to Turtle Cove and turn many people invisible, the Red Ranger confronts the Org and after seeing all of thew people he has captured. Camera Org took on the battle with the Cole, he was cornerd, the Black, Blue and White Rangers attempted to help him, by they had to deal with Jindrax, Toxica and an army of Putrids, Right before the Org can capture the Red Ranger, the Red Ranger outsmarts the monster by useing a near by chain to get to a higher platform and throw a bunch of metal objects at the Org, hindering him, alowing the Red Ranger to morph and land a hard hitting kick at Camera Org, causing him to drop his tape, the Red Ranger grabbed it and open it up, freeing all the appearances of the victims, including Taylor. But the Org wasn't finish yet as he has a spear, he was about to capture all four of the Rangers, but the Yellow Ranger came to the rescue and destroyed his lens. Now angered, Org went all out on the Rangers, he had the upper hand thanks to him trapping all of the Rangers in wraps, but with enough courage by the Lion Wildzord, the Red Ranger equipped the new Lion Blaster and fired it at the Org, allowing the Rangers to be free, the Rangers combined their weapons and formed the Jungle Sword and used a Savage Slash to take out Camera Org. Toxica enlarged the Org, so the Rangers summon the Wildzords to take on the Org, they had the upper hand thanks to the Lion and Eagle Wildzords' teamwork, they combined to form the Wild Force Megazord, they had the upper hand thanks to the Megazord's Shark Surge and Tiger Fury attack, the Org try to fight back with the wrap, but the Megazord used the Fin Blade to cut down the wraps, with the Wildforce Megazord's Mega roar attack, Camera Org resisted the attack, but could not take it and was destroyed for Good. Camera Org's spirit was among the six Org Spirits that Master Org used to create a powerful new Org called Tombstone Org. Just like the other orgs, Camera Org is spiteful, wicked, perfidious, devious and villainous monster that takes pleasure of causing havoc and chaos in the town. He sees himself as photographer and loves his job. He is very sadistic, sneaky, devious, malevolent and likes to make people invisible. He is also cowardly, shy and paranoidal and worry about his tape, especially when it was broken by Rangers. He is very cunning, unpredictable, sinister and knows how to fight the rangers. But he is also arrogant and confident and underestimated rangers, which led to his defeat. But he is also shows loyal side to Toxica and Jindrax and Master Org. Powers and Abilities * Lack of Heart: Camera Org can exist without a heart. Whilst this isn't shown at any point in this episode, Barbed Wire Org had no heart and it was implied that this applies to every Org. * Strength: '''Camera Org was shown to be quit strong compare to some of the other Orgs fought before hand, being able to nearly overpower all five of the Wildforce Rangers in battle. * '''Camera Shot: '''Being a camera-themed Org, by pressing a button that he holds with his right hand, Camera Org can take a picture of a person from the camera lens located on the middle of his head between is eyes, after words the person will be invisible. * '''Picture Scan: '''From the eye located on the bottom right, he can project a scene that shows all of the people he has captured. * '''Camera Tapes: '''Camera Org can fire a purple energy laser, that when hit on contact with the target, will turn to wraps that can greatly trap the victim. ** '''Lighting Effect: '''Camera Org can also electrocute the Wraps with blue electricity. Arsenals * '''Button: The aforementioned button to make people invisible. * Video Tapes: Camera Org carries tapes for which he can use to take pictures with and capture that person, if they are opened up, they will be free and return back to normal. * Spear: Camera Org carries a spear to aid himself in combat. See Also * Camera Org Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Michael Sorich Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Photographes